Looking To The Stars
by KageReivun
Summary: Skylar only ever wanted a life full of adventure, but not this kind. When wishing on a 'shooting star' she finds her wish coming true, but not in the way she expected. Now she's involved in a war, deeper than she could have ever imagined. Follow Skylar on her experience through war, family, trauma and maybe even.. love. Sam/OC Friendship. OC/Bumblebee Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hello everyone!~ This is my first story here on Fanfiction and my very first fanfiction! I'm trying my hardest on this story and have a ton of ideas ready (~^W^)~ I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do! Oh! Also, yes! This story is over on Wattpad under the name Kuroi_Kage but anywhere else and it's been stolen O.O Let's all hope that doesn't_ _happen._

**Chapter One - The Past**

Small giggles and hushed whispers echoed around the darkened room, illuminated purely by the flickering light of the torch placed precariously on a pillow.  
>"Shh" The first child child clasped her petite hands over her mouth, attempting to smother the quiet laughter "Mommy might hear us Jade"<br>The second child waved an arm nonchalantly, a childish grin tugging at her lips. This child was obviously a handful, if not a troublemaker.  
>"But Skylar" She curled her chubby arms around a stuffed toy. The animal plush, a mischievous looking fox, was clean and fluffy, it's black eyes seemingly laughing with them. "Mommy's so nice!" Jade tilted her head, her grey eyes owlishly blinking "What would she do?"<br>The first child, now revealed to be known as Skylar, sat opposite Jade on the bed as her face changed into a pout.  
>"Only when you're around!" Skylar's earthy brown ringlets bounced and fell across her shoulder as she shuffled on the spot "Mommy once said she couldn't handle both of our puppy dog eyes" Skylar giggled and whispered her next words, as if they were the biggest secret to be told "But I don't know what that means"<br>The two children collapsed back into a fit of of giggles. They squirmed in their seats, chatting throughout the sleepover. Suddenly, the previously flickering flashlight puttered and flickered out before rolling off the pillow, due to the kids erratic movement, and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
>Both the girls froze at the noise as the darkness suddenly engulfed the room.<br>"Quick!" a hushed and frantic whisper emerged from the wide eyed Skylar "Pretend to be asleep!"  
>They both scrambled into their fort; A large pile of pillows and cushions piled on top of each other with blankets strewn over them, it was warm and toasty after being sat on and occupied by the human's body heat. Just as the girls settled, the bedroom door slowly swung open with a long, loud 'creeeaak'.<br>Skylar and Jade went still, holding their breath.  
>A large beam of light cut across the room from the hallway, the silhouette of a woman with her hands on her hips in the light.<br>"Now now now" Light footsteps pattered slowly towards the two 'sleeping' girls "I should probably check on the girls to see if they're..." The kids bit their lips, peeking at each other with bright eyes, a grin across both of their faces. "OKAY!~"  
>The blankets and sleeping bags were yanked down gently, revealing the two girls who burst into shrieks of laughter. The grinning face of a woman was leaning over them; this woman had dark chocolate hair which swept down her back in messy waves, glittering blue eyes seemed to smile in happiness. She had deep smile lines on both her eyes with faint wrinkles on her forehead and the area between her eyes; over her nose.<br>Jade and Skylar scrambled, unsuccessfully, trying to stand and escape the laughing woman.  
>"C'mere you two!" The lady, obviously the two girls' mother, leaped forward and pulled the wriggling duo towards her.<br>"You two were meant to be asleep an hour ago!" She pursed her lips and shook her head with a sigh "You know what this means, don't you?"  
>The squirming kids froze and their eyes widened "NO!" They squealed, waving their weak, chubby arms.<br>"No tickle-y! No tickles!" Jade pleaded with small giggles.  
>The older woman cackled "Too late!~" She snuggled her two children towards herself, tickling them relentlessly, listening to their screams of laughter and snickers with a soft smile.<br>Skylar and Jade pleaded with their mother between their giggles.  
>"Stooop!" They shouted out of their laughter in union.<br>The older woman grinned, halting her attack and pulling back as she crossed her arms.  
>"Tired now?"<br>The two children nodded slowly, Skylar's eyes drooping as Jade smothered a delicate yawn.  
>The mother smiled and brushed back their hair from their forehead, placing a small kiss on the crown of their temple before standing and returning to the hallway.<br>She leaned against the doorway and watched as the girls snuggled back under their proclaimed 'tower'.  
>"Goodnight my little fox cubs" She murmured softly, slowly closing the bedroom door.<br>"Night Mommy" They sleepily muttered in chorus, eyes fluttering closed as they entered the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Quick A/N: I have a rough idea of how the time is going to pass by, what happens each day etc BUT this is probably going to be different to the movie. This won't effect the events though! -Even though they're already changed slightly due to Skylar XD-  
>Anyway! Enough of me blabbing, onto the story!~~<em>

_~(-D-)~_

Skylar gazed across the school grounds, wasting her lunch break to instead sit on the bench with her legs tucked under her. Deep blue eyes trailed from person to person as she studied their interactions between one another. This was what she was good at, observing, listening and occasionally offering advise, only to people she considered likable enough to help though. Who cared if she couldn't find X? Or understand that a²=b ²+c ².  
>A quiet scoff emerged from the quiet girl as she mumbled to herself incoherently. The brunette sighed and stood, shoving her hands in her pockets. Skylar, or Sky as she more commonly went by, strolled leisurely to class, her back slouching and her head bobbing as she moved to non-existent music. Sky nudged the classroom door open with her shoulder, taking in the empty room with a raised brow. She glanced down at her watch before shrugging, it seemed she was early again.<br>The petite teen shrugged her bag off her shoulder, letting it drop to the floor before unzipping it and reaching inside, rummaging around before pulling out a small notebook. The notebook was around the size of a large phone, the plain black cover was littered with sloppy white swirls and patterns, obviously drawn on by someone. The teen's face displayed a neutral expression, but her eyes lit up, seemingly smiling for her.  
>The female flicked through the book, gazing at all the terrible sketches and doodles. A grin stretched across her lips the more she looked through, what seemed like, an insignificant notebook, but this meant more to her than anyone would know. People slowly loitered into the class as Sky continued to study the drawings. She slowly reached up, flicking to the last page. Skylar's eyes darkened slightly, not in anger or hate, but in sadness. Her eyes glinted with many emotions as she read through the messy, scribbled message addressed to her. Skylar had read this note so many times she had it memorized; etched into her mind forever.<br>"Right class!" Sky blinked and raised her head, just noticing that the class was full. She rolled her eyes with a quiet chuckle, time for the stupid family genealogy report.  
>The hour ticked by as everyone went through their reports and findings. Skylar slumped in her seat, uninterested by all the boring stories until one report happened to catch her attention.<br>Probably only because the boy was a bumbling wreck, but at least she listened to one.  
>"Okay, , you're up!"<br>I watched with an amused grin as 'Witwicky' wandered to the front of the class, clutching his bag before emptying it's contents out onto the table.  
>"Sorry..I got a lot of stuff" He mumbled "For my family genealogy report.." A rubber band flew across the room, flying and hitting ' '. Sky blinked and snickered quietly along with the class. However she quickly smothered my laugh.<br>"Who did- Who did that? People! Responsibility!"  
>The teen rolled her eyes, glancing over at the school 'Tough guy' Trent, it was obviously him, I mean, He's in plain sight! I even saw it and I wasn't even paying attention!<br>She crossed her arms, leaning against the back of the chair.  
>"Lazy freaking teachers" She grumbled to myself, the notebook placed securely in her lap. Sky sighed quietly, listening in still.<br>"Okay, uhh" The boy, who Skylar realized she'd never really noticed before but..then again, not many notice her either, continued his report " So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."  
>Skylar could almost imagine the scene.<br>She leaned forward, interested...did they die? Survive? Any losses? What was his age? The crew's ages? Did the crew all know each other? Were they strangers? Why did he decide to attempt to go to the Arctic circle?  
>The questions fluttered around the young girl's head, but could only hope Witwicky was smart enough to address these questions in his report.<br>He carried on talking "So, That's the story right?" Skylar blinked and her mouth dropped, that was it? She huffed and fiddled with the notebook, that was all the effort he put in?!...God, if he gets higher than a C, she was going to kill somebody.  
>Skylar froze and slumped in her seat, mumbling "I'm such a nerd"<br>"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen" Witwicky fumbled a bit as the class laughed. Skylar, however, rolled her eyes, that one wasn't even funny, how childish could this class get?  
>Nevertheless, Skylar peered at the objects sprawled across the table with interest. Questions yet again fluttered through her mind. What was that? What was it called? What does it do? How does it work?<br>Sky grimaced, shaking her head roughly. Sometimes she could give herself a headache.  
>The next words that blurted out of Witwicky's mouth almost made Skylar want to smash her head into the desk.<br>"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here."  
>She takes it back, if he gets higher than a D she would kill somebody.<p>

The rest of class was Witwicky trying to hound others to buy his grandfather's stuff. Sky hummed as she stood to leave class, at least she learned his name; Sam.  
>Sky strolled slowly out of class, just catching the last of the teachers words.<br>"..I'd say a solid B-" Her mouth dropped as she continued walking out of school. She wandered out of school, grumbling to herself.  
>"If he gets a freaking B-, I should get an A++ not a B+" Sky huffed lightly, a small pout of her face. She fiddled with the straps of her bag before groaning "I can't believe I spent so many hours on that!" She crossed her arms, walking past a few cars as she just started to trek home.<br>That boy, Sam suddenly came out of class, screaming "Yes, Yes,Yes!" Skylar coughed, almost choking as she quietly laughed to herself. She glanced at him with a small grin, he was weird she decided to herself, but it was an awesome weird.  
>Skylar managed to catch a snippet of his conversation with, someone who looked like, his father.<br>"A- but it's an A, though!" Skylar deflated, he had a higher grade than her? Lucky boy. She took a breath and turned, deciding to try congratulate him.  
>"Hey, uhh..Sam!"<br>Sam turned, looking confused before he spotted Skylar. She strolled up to the car, realizing just then how stupid this was before quickly rushing to speak.  
>"Congrats on getting an A"<br>Sky turned and fled, quickly returning to her walk home, just barely catching the confused  
>"..thanks?"<br>She grinned to herself before murmuring "Let's hope I don't mess this up, I could actually get a friend who actually goes to this school"  
>The rest of her day was spent at home, relaxing in her room and attempting to hold off homework for as long as she could.<p>

Skylar bobbed her head and bounced around her room, singing badly along with the songs as she cleaned.  
>"There were days when each hour was a war I fought to survive~ There were nights full of nightmares, and I dreaded closing my eyes~" She waved her arms in the air, pursing her lips and shaking her butt before bursting into laughter. Skylar danced around, twirling and grinning as she spotted her mom standing in her doorway, arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame.<br>"Hey mom!~" Sky smiled innocently, waving a hand and fluttering her eyelashes. She watched as her mom faked a disappointed sigh, leaping into the room dramatically and raising her arms.  
>"Where did I go wrong?!" Wailed Skylar's mother.<br>Sky laughed loudly, pouncing forward and wrapping her tightly into a hug.  
>"Oh, I wuv you too mommy!~" Sky smiled mischievously up at her mother. She had to crane her head back just to look at her mom, the difference in her height obvious. She was 5'0 whilst her mother was 5'8.<br>Skylar's mom watched her daughter with a sad smile, murmuring  
>"Jade would be happy to know you've moved on"<br>Sky stiffened, her eyes flashing as she pulled away and sitting on her bed.  
>"Yeah..moved on" Sky's breath hitched slightly and she collapsed back onto her bed as her mother ducked her head sadly, padding out of the bedroom and closing the door softly behind her.<br>Sky curled up on her side, her eyes shut tightly as she clutched a certain notebook close to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys! Just a quick A/N! I'm switching to first person from now on~ It'll be in Skylar's point of view . Sorry for any confusion! Annnd onto the story1~~

A mop of tangled, messy hair peeked out from underneath the blankets. I groaned, clutching a pillow to my chest and rolling over, the blanket tangled around my pale legs.  
>"I d'n wanna get up" I grunted, my voice harsh and husky from the restless sleep I had managed to achieve. My blue eyes cracked open as mom cheerfully burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall as she leaped to the curtains and tugged them open with a loud.<br>"Goooood morning!" She grinned and flicked on the radio, turning up the volume and dancing along happily. I moaned, curling up on the warm mattress and clawing the pillow over my face.  
>"Na' getin' up" I grouched. I blinked in surprise as a small book fell onto my face, I smiled softly, grabbing the book and holding it gently.<br>Mom laughed, plopping suddenly onto the bed, tugging the blanket off me as I whimpered my protests and weakly pawed the quilt. She engulfed me in a tight hug, swaying side to side and humming as she dramatically wailed.  
>"My little pumpkin sounds like a man!" She smiled down at me, myself staring up with a pouting scowl.<br>I rolled my eyes and sat up slowly, raising my arms above my head as my jaw cracked open in a loud yawn. My back cracked and I smiled lopsided.  
>"Better" I laughed at mom's grimace before jolting and stumbling out of bed as mom dragged me up.<br>"Up up up! You've got school today Missy miss!"  
>I rolled my eyes playfully, ushering mom out of the room and running a hand through my hair as I closed the door.<br>"I've got to get ready!" I grinned and cheekily called out "Breakfast ready?!"  
>I leaped to the wardrobe, quickly tugging out some jeans and a blue tank top as I listened to the gasps and indignant mumbles that slowly got quieter as mom walked away. I quietly placed the book onto my desk, patting it with a hand gently.<br>The smile slowly slipped off my face as I quietly got dressed, humming along to the music quietly. I stood in front of the mirror, observing myself.  
>My dark auburn hair hung around my shoulders in messy, frizzy ringlets. I leaned forward and stared into my blue iris', my eyes flicking down as I noticed my skin was relatively clear for once, save for some redness around my nose. My pale lips pulled back into a grin as I savoured this moment. Heaven knows I'll get acne soon.<br>I quickly blinked and shook my head, grabbing the brush and pulling it through my hair as I hopped down the stairs.  
>"Mornin' mom!~" I chirped happily, my eyes lighting up as I noticed the toast left at the table, a glass of apple juice placed next to it.<br>"Thank mommy~" I fluttered my eyes innocently, sitting in the chair and grinning as she swatted at me.  
>"Don't be a suck up" I stuck out my tongue, swinging my legs and tucking in.<br>The time past quickly an next thing I knew, I was jogging out of the front door, swooping down and grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.  
>"Bye mom!" I waved distractedly behind me before starting to walk to school, my hands in my pockets as I slouched lazily.<p>

I walked for a while, gazing around with lidded eyes. The quiet sound of a car chugging along made me blink, however the sound of a horn made me scream and clutch my chest. I turned and paused, taking in the sight before me.  
>There was Sam Witwicky in his, pretty worn down, car. His window was rolled down, an arm hanging out as he stared at me awkwardly. My eyes flickered over the car, yellow with black stripes. It looked pretty good, albeit a bit rusty and faded. I raised my eyes back to Sam, one brow raised as I coughed. Witwicky jolted, fumbling before stuttering out<br>"U-uh hey"  
>I blinked and raised a hand, waving once with my classic grin.<br>"Sup" I popped the 'P', shoving my hands back in my pockets.  
>"I was just- uh would you- want a ride?" I narrowed my eyes, leaning forward threateningly -I think I made him a bit nervous- before dropping the act with a laugh and jogging over to the car.<br>"In this beauty? Certainly!" I patted the hood on my way round, I swear the car revved, before opening the door and hopping in.  
>"Thanks Wit- Uh Sam" I wrapped my arms around my schoolbag which was placed in my lap. "Can I call you Sam? I feel a bit rude calling you Witwicky, but then you haven't introduced yourself so it seems a bit weird that I know your name,which I learned from the teacher by the way. Not in a weird way! I didn't ask him or anything, it's just the report...plus you haven't really said if I can call you Sam. Wait! Oh! I haven't introduced myself! Hey I'm Skylar!"<br>I gasped and took a deep breath, laughing sheepishly.  
>"Sorry I can ramble...a lot" I explained sheepishly, watching a bemused Sam nod slowly. I hummed and gazed at Sam expectantly. He blinked before bumbling out<br>"Oh-uh yeah! You can call me Sam, would-can..do you mind if I call you Sky?" He finished lamely. I opened my mouth to answer but the radio interrupted me.  
>'<em>Sweet little bumblebee I know what you want from me!~ ...<em>_Bumblebee...Bee..'  
><em>My mouth dropped and I stared at the radio, my arms losing their grip on my bag and falling to my side. Sam groaned and started whacking the radio  
>"I'm so sorry, the stupid thi-" I interrupted him with my loud choking laugh, clutching my midriff as I snorted.<br>"That..was..awesome! And sure! Call me Sky" I grinned stupidly, patting Sam's arm as he stared for a moment before laughing along with me.  
>"You should have seen what this faulty radio did yesterday" I widened my eyes, grabbing his arm and shaking it.<br>"Oooh! Do tell!~" I begged, my already messy hair falling into my eyes as I spluttered.  
>We spent the ride to school talking and joking around, turned out Sam would be a pretty cool friend, although he was a bit awkward at times. But then again, who isn't?<br>We pulled up to school as we were laughing. The car pulled to a stop and I smiled, poking Sam's arm as I grinned.  
>"Thanks for the ride" I made to leave the car, but I gasped, turning and grabbing Sam's shoulders and shaking him rapidly.<br>"Bumblebee!" I yelled loudly, causing a few people to turn and stare at the car. Sam spluttered and whacked my arms away. I quickly apologized, laughing sheepishly before explaining.  
>"The car's name is now Bumblebee! Or Bee for short~" I stared up at Sam seriously, nodding as though I had finalized something.<br>"..Bee? Why Bee?"  
>I smiled, shrugging. "Since, you know, the car decides to burst into songs about Bumblebee's. It also goes with his colours! Black and yellow" I grinned and crossed my arms, before tapping my chin thoughtfully. "It's almost like he was introducing himself when we were~"<br>He groaned quietly, knowing I wouldn't call the car anything else before dropping his head into his palms and muttering "My car's gonna be called Bee" He paused before dramatically huffing "And apparently the car's now male"  
>I nodded determinedly. "Definitely" I patted the seat, turning and awkwardly hugging the seat "I mean, this guy's just too handsome to be a girl" I pressed my cheek against the seat, cooing and whispering happily just to annoy him. I paused and tilted my head slightly as the seat warmed beneath me. I never thought that much about it as Sam whacked my head lightly, opening the door and hopping out the car.<br>"Come on" He ignored my pouting and grumbling "We gotta get to class"  
>I smirked and teased "Can't wait to see Mikaela, ey?" I laughed as Sam spluttered and blushed. He didn't tell me directly that he liked Mikaela but I could figure it out, it wasn't that hard to notice.<br>We walked into school before smiling and going our separate ways to class.

I slouched as I walked out of school tiredly. My eyes drooping as I yawned, smothering it with a hand.  
>"Sky h-hey wait up!" I blinked blearily, turning behind me to see Sam running towards me, stumbling and knocking into people, apologizing profusely as he went.<br>I watched with amusement in my eyes as he wandered over to me, bent over with his hands on his knees as he panted.  
>"Sup" I raised a hand, patting his head as he pouted up at me.<br>"I called you, like, a million times! Not cool man" Sam pointed at me in what I guessed was supposed to be a threatening way, but looked more like a sulking child. I shrugged with an innocent grin.  
>"I can't help it if I don't hear ya, maybe you're just quiet" I cooed and grabbed his cheeks "Is Sammy boy shyyy?" I dragged out the Y's, teasing him relentlessly was pretty fun. Sam spluttered, waving his arms and detaching me from him as I laughed merrily. He started ranting, crossing his arms like a grumpy teen.<br>"Stoppit! I-I'll make you wash the car!" He grinned as if he thought of the greatest punishment, whilst I just blinked. We stared at each other for a moment before I threw up my arms, screaming and whooping as I ran in circles.  
>"I get to wash Beeeee!"<br>Sam's arm dropped and he hunched over, muttering "That's...not the reaction I was expecting"  
>I giggled and clapped my hands, poking him and excitedly bouncing.<br>"Did ya mean it? Did ya Did ya Did ya?!" He swatted me away, rolling his eyes but laughing in good nature.  
>"Sure" He shrugged "At least I don't have to now"<br>I squealed happily, pouncing and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chuckled and detached me from his waist before pointing to the car, Bee, which I learned was a ..Camaro?.<br>"Get in, I'll take you back home" I smiled and ran to the car, opening the door and hopping in before asking.  
>"How's about I do it today? I could just grab some stuff and you could take me to your place"<br>The rest of the car ride was spent in agreement as we arranged the details. I called my mom, who would be at work until 5, to let her know that I may not be back until later. She, of course, wanted to know where I was so I had to explain that..then came the awkward question she kept throwing at me since she found out Sam was a dude, but other than that, she was glad I made a new friend.  
>We pulled up to my house and I grinned, hopping out and running into my house. I ran upstairs, bursting into my room and quickly rummaging through my draws.<br>I pursed my lips as I though of what to take, if I was careful I might not get my clothes wet.. I sighed and shrugged, deciding to take my two piece swimsuit with a simple black design with white polka dots.  
>I changed into the swimsuit, throwing a loose, baggy white top along with some shorts over the bikini. If I got too wet I could just take off the clothes.<br>I slipped on some old flats before rushing back out to Sam. I hopped into Bee, patting the dashboard and grinning at Sam.  
>"Let's get Bee here, home so I can wash him!~" I leaned back in my seat as we headed of to Sam's house, I couldn't wait.<br>"Why are you so excited to wash a car?" Sam laughed and I pouted, crossing my arms as I murmured "Not my fault I like cleaning"  
>And so off we went to Sam's.<p>

Heya guys!~ Another quick A/N!  
>Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! P Next chapter is Bee's wash time~ XD I can't wait!~ I'm sorry that my updates are a bit slow, I'm going as fast as I can but School just started back up and it's preoccupying me a bit. Next chapter should be out in at least two weeks, depends on when I can fit it in ;_;<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Neeew chapterrr!~ \(^.^)/ Aiming for 4000 words this time! So sorry if I don't reach my goal ;_;**_

My lips pulled back into a large grin as we approached Sam's house.  
>"Come on!" I whined, poking his side and laughing as he whacked my hand away.<br>"Geez! Anyone would think you're on a sugar high" He paused for a moment before eyeing me from the corner of his eyes. "..you're not..are you?"  
>I masked my face into that of perfect seriousness, knowing myself that I hadn't had any sugar.<br>"Just a few bars of chocolate and some sherbet" I waved a hand nonchalantly, turning my head away flippantly; just managing to hide the laugh escaping me by coughing instead.  
>I could not, however, hold back a laugh as Sam's face turned horrified, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping in terror.<br>I turned back to face him, smirking as I whacked his arm.  
>"Oi! I'm not that bad"<br>He snorted, shaking his head and relaxing in relief.  
>"Tell that to the teacher"<br>My eyes widened slightly as I remembered the time, around 2 months ago, where I came into school with my bag stuffed to the brim with purely sweets, candy and chocolate. Basically anything with sugar. Coincidentally, they were also the only things I had for breakfast that day.  
>I'd gotten a bit over excited in my history class and shot up out of my seat, screaming in happiness as I got an answer to the pop quiz correct. The teacher, needless to say, was not impressed, and I spent that day in isolation, whilst they attempted to try and calm me down, and later in the week; detention.<br>I blushed faintly, embarrassed. I curled up on the seat and buried my head in my hands, muffled words escaping me.  
>"I totally forgot you were in there when that happened"<br>I peeked up, peering at Sam through my lashes.  
>"Never speak of this again?"<br>Sam chuckled, shaking his head in exasperation before nodding and agreeing with me.  
>"Yeah, sure, never again"<br>I grunted in acknowledgement before pressing myself against the window as Sam's house came into view. The only reason I knew it was his was because he pointed it out...but still.  
>My breath fogged up the glass lightly and my eyes were alight with happiness.<br>"Don't fog up my glass!" I blinked and grimaced, apologizing, albeit a bit amused before pulling up the bottom of my shirt to gently wipe it away, pressing lightly as to not leave any streaks. I yelped and grabbed the seat, holding on as the car suddenly stuttered and shuddered to a stop a few meters from Sam's driveway.  
>"W-what?! Oh Nononono!" He blabbered, whacking the dashboard. "Come on! Work work work!"<br>I rolled my eyes with a sigh, releasing the seat from my grip and batting his hands away from the dashboard.  
>"Bee may have stopped but punching him ain't gonna help, Sam!"<br>He grumbled but complied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"Well, what do you suggest we do?" He pouted, leaning back in his seat as he sulked. I laughed and shook my head at his dramatics.<br>"This"  
>I leaned over Sam, ignoring his jolt in surprise. I pursed my lips as my hand just missed the key in the ignition which forced me to lean against the steering wheel. I finally gripped the keys and turned, blinking and sighing as the car sputtered and whined before going silent. I leaned back and went to open my door, speaking as I went.<br>"Well..were're only meters from your house, so I guess we can just push Bee the re-" I jumped and squeaked in surprise as Bee engine revved and roared to life.  
>"...W-Well" I coughed and slowly leaned back into my seat "I guess that's sorted"<br>Sam nodded and stared at the car weirdly before shrugging slightly and grabbing the steering wheel.

Bee was finally on the driveway, parked and ready to be cleaned. Sam and I had gathered everything I needed, dumping everything a few meters away from Bee. I stretched and cracked my back, sighing in relief and laughing at the look on Sam's face.  
>"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Sam inquired, glancing between the car and me.<br>"I'm sure" I nodded before staring at his house out of the corner of my eyes. "Now..go tell your parents that I ain't your girlfriend. Your mom is...almost in tears by the window."  
>I turned my head over to his parents, an uncertain smile crossing my face as I waved once, watching them in quiet amusement as his mother squealed with teary eyes before burying her head into her husbands shoulder, the poor man just patted her shoulder awkwardly.<br>"W..what?" He groaned, running into the house and calling back to me "I'm so sorry" before disappearing inside.  
>I turned back to Bee, shaking my head as I patted Bee's hood.<br>"Guess it's just you and me now buddy"  
>I turned my back to Bee and poured some soap into the bucket before grabbing the hose and filling up the bucket with water, talking to myself all the while.<br>"This water's gonna be pretty cold~ Mm cha~ Mm cha~ Yeah..yeah~ Just talk to yourself randomly while you wait, Sky~ ...Slide to the right!" I slid across the floor, making a game and trying to keep the water going into the bucket. "Slide to the left!~" I laughed to myself, stumbling slightly before bouncing lightly on the spot "Everybody clap your hands!"  
><em>'-Static-...Clap clap clap clap clap'<br>_"WHAT THE F-!" I screamed in surprise and dropped the hose, whirling around to face the car which was now currently playing the sound of a crowd clapping. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the car, laughing nervously as I slowly took a step back, a hand over my hammering heart.  
>"N-now now Sky, it's just a problem..a minor glitch with the car...yeah, yeah that's iTT-!"<br>I yelled out once again as I tripped over the hose, tumbling to the floor and into the pile of buckets, sponges and cleaning supplies. The hose had moved and squirmed as I fell over it. Instead of the water just pouring out onto the driveway, there was now a constant stream of icy cold water soaking me as I lay sprawled out on the ground.  
>I yelped and flailed, quickly stumbling to my feet and turning off the water, the bucket was full now anyway.<br>I stood there, my whole body shivering and my teeth chattering, my hair was soaked and stuck to my cheeks and shoulders uncomfortably.  
><em>'When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me?'<br>_Music blared out again and I flinched, taking a deep breath and pinching my arm.  
>"Ow! N-Nope, nuh uh, I ain't d-dreaming...I'm..n-not dreaming" I breathed, shaking as I took a hesitant step towards the car. I shook my head rapidly, determined that it was just the radio playing up. I laughed shakily, patting the hood of the car.<br>"You gave me a s-scare there buddy, don't know why..since you're j-just an inanimate car" I murmured to myself before looking down at myself.  
>"Well..I still need to wash you" I hummed, slowly calming down as nothing else happened. I quickly tugged of my wet clothes, feeling better as I shook myself off in my bikini.<br>I clapped my hands together, grinning as I advanced towards the car.  
>"Time to clean~" I grabbed a sponge and soaked it in the soapy water before starting to scrub the car clean. I hummed quietly as I worked, moving to an imaginary beat.<p>

After 10 minutes of washing, I pursed my lips and padded to the door, grabbing the handle.  
>"I'm definitely gonna need some music" I mused, leaning in to fiddle with the radio. When an acceptable song came on I grinned and nodded. What I failed to notice, however, was the car door swinging behind me until it lightly bumped my backside, knocking me forward and causing me to tumble face first into the seat. I froze and, surprisingly, anger and annoyance slowly swept through me. I leaped out of the car, scrambling backwards before angrily pointing a finger as I ranted loudly.<br>"I've had enough with you! You should be grateful, you demon car! I'm the one washing your bumper! WHAT IS WR-"  
>"...What are you doing?" An amused yet bemused voice called out from behind me, making me squeak and twirl around, clutching a hand over my heart. I huffed and pointed at Sam.<br>"Don't you go scaring me too!"  
>Sam raised an eyebrow, shrugging and deciding to ignore the fact that I talked to his car.<br>"Hey, I'm innocent" Sam raised his arms in defense before taking a step back.  
>"Oh, shuddap" I groaned, turning back to the car and scrubbing it with the sponge.<br>**-SHQRRR-  
><strong>"SAM WITWICKY!" I screamed and whipped around with a fierce glare, making Sam freeze, the hose held loosely in his hands.  
>I shivered and shuddered as the cold water trickled over my body, I had only just happened to have dried off from the incident earlier! . An evil grin slowly slid across my face as I stared Sammy boy down. My eyes narrowed and his widened as he realized what I was intending to do, but it was already too late. I dunked the sponge in the murky water before aiming and firing at Sam.<br>My mouth popped open and I froze, watching the sponge fly straight into his face with a quiet 'SPLAT' before slowly edging down his face and falling to the floor in a wet heap.  
>I howled in laughter, clutching my stomach as I bent over in mirth.<br>"You should h-have seen your freakin' face!" I spluttered between my gasping laugh.  
>Sam growled, grinning all the while "Oh! It is ON!"<p>

Sam and I stood there, soaked to the bone and holding our lethal 'weapons'. Our narrowed eyes were locked with one another as we stood, poised and frozen, Sam holding the hose out out in front of him threateningly whilst I gripped a sponge in each hand, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
>We stared at each other before I slowly lowered my arms.<br>"Truce?" I wearily offered.  
>"Yeah..yeah, truce!" Sam nodded enthusiastically and held out his hand. I hummed and took a few steps away from the car to shake his outstretched hand.<br>My eyes shifted down and I yelped in horror, noticing that he had dropped the hose and was now holding a bucket, full with murky water.  
>"No!" I gasped dramatically, trying to pull away but I noticed it too late. Sam had tugged me forward and tipped the bucket over my head, grinning and laughing.<br>"Yes!" He cackled, finally releasing me and taking a few steps back, "Payback for whacking me in the face with a dirty sponge" Sam's nose scrunched up at the memory and I giggled slightly.  
>I thought for a moment before I sighed in defeat, throwing my arms up "I give!" I yelled. Sam laughed and ruffled my hair whilst I glared at him with a small pout.<br>"Hey, there's uh, a party I'm going to at the lake later. Want to come?" Sam scratched the back of his head awkwardly and I scoffed, playfully elbowing his side.  
>"Crashing, you mean" I grinned, flipping my hair over my shoulder as he spluttered and spouted denials. I laughed in reassurance and reached up to pat his shoulder.<br>"It's alright Sammy boy. I'm just teasin' ya, I'd love to, I got nothing better to do" I smiled but grunted as Sam whacked my lightly across the head, grumbling and rolling his eyes.  
>I glanced down at myself in my bikini before shrugging, I'll let it dry and throw on my clothes.<p>

I leaned on Sam's car, having pushed the instances earlier to the back of my mind, and watched him argue with his parents.  
>I laughed merrily to myself as his Dad, Ron, drilled him about stepping on the grass. I caught small snippets of the conversation.<br>"I don't like footprints on my grass"  
>"What foot...there's no footprints"<br>"..It's family grass Dad!"  
>"Well, when you get your own grass, you'll understand!"<br>I grinned in amusement. I had talked to Sam's parents as he was getting ready, they were amusing people and I hoped I had a relationship kind of like theirs, as weird as it sounds.  
>Sam's mother, Judy, had fawned over about my hair, going on and on about how she loved the waves and the fact that I had avoided any makeup. I was under the impression that I was only washing Sam's car, so I didn't feel a need to wear any. I do admit that I felt a bit nervous going out without anything on though, I feel kind of naked.<br>I came back to reality as Sam was walking over.  
>"I want you home by 11:00! With Skylar too! You know what her mother said!" I chuckled to myself, nudging Sam as I walked around the car to hop in.<br>"Your parents are brilliant"  
>Sam stared at me as if I was insane before shaking his head and muttering under his breath and starting up the car.<br>I glanced back as we pulled out of the drive was and spluttered with laughter as a cloud of foggy, black smoke rumbled out of the tailpipes.  
>I turned to Sam, a grin stretched across my face "So.." I leaned forward "How much did the car cost?"<br>A loud smack and yelp could be heard from outside.

I was currently sitting in the back of Sam's car, a slight pout across my face at the fact that I had been demoted to back seat. Sam had failed to mention that he was also picking up his friend, Miles. I watched the scenery whiz by as we drove, distractedly listening to Sam and Miles talk.  
>"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"<br>Wait..What?  
>I sat up straighter and leaned forward between the seats. I pointedly narrowed my eyes at Sam and raised a brow.<br>"Yeah Sam, are you sure?"  
>I hissed dangerously. Sam got a bit flustered before hurriedly speaking.<br>"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property" I rolled my eyes before sitting back in my seat. We sat in silence for a while before Miles spoke up, turning in his seat to see me.  
>"You've got an accent" I blinked and nodded "That I do"<br>Sam intelligently blurted "What?"  
>I laughed "Sam, don't tell me you haven't noticed. I just thought you didn't ask to be polite" I paused and snorted, shaking my head and muttering under my breath "Sam? Polite? Doubt it"<br>"Oi!" I stuck out my tongue and Miles quickly questioned me.  
>"Where're you from then?"<br>"...The UK" I hummed "To be more precise, Wales" I grinned and thumped my chest "Proud Welsh girl through and through"  
>"Wait, why'd you mo-"<br>Miles was interrupted by Sam.  
>"Oh my God"<br>I turned my gaze to Sam, confused "What?"  
>"Oh my God, Mikaela is here"<br>My face lightened in understanding, it was Sam's little crush. I rolled my eyes with a slight grin as Sam freaked out and I chuckled quietly.  
>"Just..don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?" Sam prattled away and I thumped his shoulder, grinning as I leaned between the seats.<br>"Ey! I ain't the weird one here" I teased Miles slightly before speaking quickly "But, yup, you're good"  
>Miles nodded and agreed with me "Yeah, you're good"<br>Sam nodded, hopping out of the car as he muttered under his breath "Okay.."  
>I ducked back into the car, pulling out my door and slowly stepping out. I peeked over to Sam as some guy spoke up..I think his name was Trent? I vaguely remember him being an arse in school. Mind you I hadn't been there too long,maybe I was wrong.<br>"Hey, guys, check it out." I watched wearily, although it was wrong to judge someone based on their looks, I couldn't help but feel like he was.. off.  
>He and his group strolled up around Sam and Miles before Trent spoke again.<br>"Oh, hi. Hey bro. That car. It's nice. Hey, so what are you guys doing here?"  
>I quietly closed the car door, leaning against the car as I shoved my hands into my pockets. I blinked in surprise before relaxing against the car, the car was pretty warm. It was..nice. I gazed over at Sam from my spot, tense.<br>"We're here to climb this tree."  
>I groaned quietly to myself as the two idiots started making fool's of themselves. I shook my head as Miles started climbing up the tree.<br>"I see that. It looks..It looks fun"  
>Sam gulped nervously "Yeah"<br>"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent sneered down at Sam and I started to walk over, a slight frown on my face.  
>"Oh, no, no, no, that- no. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching for a book I was writing."<br>I quietly stepped up next to Sam, leaning against the tree. Miles and I looked at each other and I poked out my tongue at the upside down boy, himself grinning stupidly.  
>Trent and Sam seemed too preoccupied with their little battle for dominance to notice that I showed up.<br>Trent scoffed "Oh, yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"  
>Sam spluttered out nervously.<br>"Haha. No, it's uh it's about the link between brain damage and football. No it's a- it's a good book. Your..Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun"  
>Trent's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step forward, myself grabbing Sam's arm worriedly, this was dangerous territory Sam was treading towards.<br>"That's funny" Trent growled, leering forward.  
>Suddenly, a girl I hadn't noticed stepped forward, placing a hand on Trent's chest.<br>"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop"  
>I gazed at her in wonder and slight jealousy, she was stunning! I stared at her hair longingly, it was so beautiful.<br>Trent glowered at Sam before speaking.  
>"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head"<br>Trent and his gang wandered off and I let out a silent breath of relief, releasing Sam's arm. He whirled around, begging Miles.  
>"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?"<br>Miles flipped of the tree, his face red from all the blood rushing to his head. He grinned and exclaimed happily.  
>"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching!"<br>I covered my mouth with my hand, smothering my laughter as Sam snapped at Miles.  
>"You're making me look like an idiot. We all just looked like idiots just now"<br>I giggled loudly from behind Sam, my eyes widening as the 'angry' Sam whirled around to face me, pointing and grumbling.  
>"Don't you start!"<p>

We had retreated back into the car, driving slowly. I frowned and peered out of the window, raising a brow. It looked like Trent was having an argument with his girlfriend, Mikaela? I believe her name was. I'd seen her briefly around school, yet never really acknowledged much.  
><em>'-static- Who's gonna drive you home-'<em>  
>"Gah!" I squealed from my seat, clutching my chest. Miles blinked awkwardly at the dashboard before slowly speaking.<br>"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?"  
>'<em>-tonight?'<em>  
>I watched in stupor as Sam gazed longingly at Mikaela, "I'm gonna drive her home tonight".<br>"What?! She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike".  
>I snorted and whacked the back of Miles' head, giving him a pointed look as he opened his mouth to argue. He pouted and crossed his arms before leaning back in his seat.<br>I nodded before turning to Sam,  
>"Go for it Sam" I squinted "But..doesn't it seem the slightest bit weird?"<br>Sam huffed, "She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?"  
>I raised my arms, "Yeah, yeah, you got your chance with the girl, it's cool"<br>Miles nodded slowly before shrugging, "All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." I scoffed to myself quietly, as if Sam would just put his crush 'In the back'.  
>"Did you say, 'Put her in the back'?"<br>I grinned, there we go, no way was Sam shoving her in the back.  
>Miles protested loudly "I called shotgun!" Sam shot him a piercing look before elaborating "Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam turned to look at me "You too, Sky"<br>Wait..what?  
>I leaned forward between the seats, "I thought we were all gonna move around so she could go n the front!"<br>Miles gaped at Sam "That's a party foul."  
>I watched in stunned silence.<br>"What rules?"  
>"Our- bros before hoes!"<br>"Miles, Skylar, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"  
>"You- you can't do this to me." Miles pleaded, myself just staring dumbly.<br>"You got to get out of my car right now."  
>Miles reluctantly hopped out, closing the door behind him. I regained my senses and turned to Sam, slightly annoyed.<br>"I get it; you want to spend time with your little crush, but abandoning your friends for a girl who doesn't even acknowledge you?! Come on Sam!"  
>Sam stayed silent and I just sighed, "Don't worry, don't worry, I'm leaving"<br>I fiddled with my seat belt, pressing the release over and over. "U-Uh" I frowned slightly, tugging at my belt "Come on..you can't be stuck now"  
>I pressed the button a final time, the seat belt finally coming undone. I hopped out of the car before sticking my head in one last time,<br>"I'll see you whenever then Sam..Bye"  
>I shut the door and watched Sam slowly drive away, his car spluttering and stalling. I shook my head with a silent sigh, muttering a last "What's with that car?" before slowly staring my trek home.<p>

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had a few tests stressing me out; espesiallly my Maths test. Luckily I got a 'B'...I was one..ONE mark away from an 'A'! ;_; *Cries internally* Anyway, the next chapter is finally when the action starts! Woo! I can't wait and I hope you can't either!~  
>See you in the next chapter of 'LTTS'<strong>_


End file.
